Repeat
by be-a-genius
Summary: Happy is kidnapped, and the team must save her before it is too late. Trilogy. Established Quintis. Based off of Numb3rs "Angels and Devils". ***Recent change... some people were upset that I spoiled Numb3rs, so I took the Numb3rs characters out of it. Sorry for any inconvenience.*** COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone!**

**This is my first Scorpion/Numb3rs Fanfiction!**

**Updates will be sporadic.**

**I was going to put this in the crossover section, but I knew that people have been begging for Quintis, so I wanted to make it easier to find. **

**I am not the world's greatest writer. I write purely for fun. My real life goals are much more science-y, so no flames.**

**If anyone is offended that I didn't put this in the crossover section, then I'll change it, but I don't see the big deal.**

*****This is based off of Numb3rs Season 5 Episode "Angels and Devils"*****

*****RECENT UPDATE: I changed this so that there aren't any Numb3rs characters. People were upset that the episode had been spoiled! So sorry!*****

* * *

Toby leaned in to Happy, her breath tickling his cheek. It was a warm contrast to the chill of the late October evening. Their lips met, moving in tender harmony that is only sung by the closest of lovers. They stayed like that for what felt like only moments, enjoying the comforting heat radiating from each others' bodies.

He was pulled out of the moment as Happy was ripped from his arms. A sharp elbow jutted into his gut. Sharp screams echoed around the empty parking lot from Happy's mouth, which had been covered by a sweet-smelling gag.

"Toby!" she shrieked, "Toby! No, Toby!"

"Happy!"

Toby tried to chase after the man that had snatched his girlfriend. He struggled until someone swung a bat to his temple. He hit the ground with a dull thump and knew Happy had received the same treatment when he heard her utter a short grunt and silence fell.

"Happy…" Toby muttered, struggling to get to his feet. He quickly realized that he had no chance of regaining his composure before he blacked out. Instead, he used his last few ounces of energy to pull out his cell phone. His finger fell on the first number in his contacts, listed alphabetically as 'Paige Dineen'.

"Toby…" a slightly sleepy voice answered, "It's almost eleven and a school day tomorrow. Why ar-"

"Dark green Dodge Caravan," he cut her off, voice shaking in desperation, fatigue, and terror, "two people, at least one female. Partial license, '59C'."

"Toby!" Paige practically shouted, "What's going on?"

"Th-They have Happy," Toby managed before sinking into a world of black.

"Toby? Toby, where are you?" Paige's voice rang over the still-open cell. When there was no response, she instantly knew something was terribly wrong.

* * *

Walter and Sylvester set to hacking both Happy and Toby's cell phones as soon as they got the call from Paige. She had told them everything they knew (which wasn't much) and said she would be on her way after calling a babysitter for Ralph.

They were able to locate both Happy and Toby's cellular devices within moments, but they were surprised by what they saw.

"Uh, Walter," Sylvester panicked, "This says that Happy and Toby are in the same place." He paused, checking the coordinates.

"I think this is the parking lot of the place Happy likes to go for machine parts."

"Alright," Walter began, "Chances are the kidnappers abandoned her phone at the scene of the crime, which means Toby must have been with her at the time. We need to see if he can remember anything else about the event."

Cabe, who had arrived just moments before, nodded. He pulled out his pager.

"I'll call LAPD and get them on the streets."

Walter nodded in approval.

"In the meantime, we'll meet a group down at Larry's Mechanics Shop."

"I'll have Paige and an ambulance meet you there," Cabe responded, "Toby's going to need them."

* * *

The paramedics had already arrived at the parking lot by the time Walter and Sylvester made it. The first thing the geniuses noticed were Happy's belongings, consisting of her cell phone, lock picking set, pocket knife, and a plastic bag of recently-bought pieces of an engine. The articles had been abandoned by a short trail of skid marks and a puddle of blood.

"Crap," Walter muttered under his breath. The only tool that Happy had to escape from her captors were her own hands and brain. He turned to Sylvester and they silently agreed to check on Toby before continuing with the investigation.

As the approached the ambulance, a police officer approached the duo.

"Officer Paul Whitmore," he introduced himself. The two geniuses glared him down, mistrusting him.

"Are you Walter O'Brien and Sylvester Dodd?"

"What do you want?" Walter asked, defensively.

"We need to know all of the information possible about the victim of this crime," Paul responded, "Um, Miss Happy Quinn?"

Sylvester stood up to the plate.

"Not until we have seen Toby." Sylvester continued when the officer seemed confused, "The man who was with the… victim… at the time of the kidnapping."

Whitmore nodded, "Of course. I believe he is right this way."

Walter and Sylvester rushed as the officer led them to the back of an ambulance. The first person they saw was Paige, who had Toby wrapped in a constraining hug and orange shock blanket. Hearing Sylvester and Walter approach, she turned around.

"Give him a moment," she muttered, "He's still coping."

"Please, Paige," the shrink muttered under his breath, "I need to… find her… I couldn't protect her."

"Toby," Walter said, approaching the genius carefully, "Right now, the only way you can help Happy is by keeping calm and collected, not only with the mission, but with yourself. If you slip down the rabbit hole, there is nothing you can do to help her." The two looked at each other knowingly. Walter did not understand how deep Toby's emotions went for Happy. The chemistry that went on between the quirky behaviorist and the sharp mechanic was very complicated. What Walter was able to understand was how hard it was to have a loved one in danger and be able to do nothing. The gears began to turn in Toby's head, and he took a few deep breaths. The IQ side of Toby's brain was beginning to take over once again.

"Okay," he murmured, "What can I do?"

"Do you remember anything else about what happened?" Walter implored with a sigh.

Toby shook his head, "Nothing, and trust me, I've been trying to remember."

Paige loosened her grip on Toby and laid a comforting hand on both Toby and Walter's shoulders. She had noticed the LAPD officer escorting her friends to visit Toby, and it seemed like his work was pretty urgent.

"I know you guys don't like working with the LAPD, but let's hear this man out," Paige suggested.

Paul smiled knowingly, doing very little to comfort the logical geniuses. He pulled out a yellow notepad.

"Start by telling me a little about your team."

"This," he gestured to Sly, "Is Sylvester Dodd, a mathematics prodigy. Over there," he pointed to Toby, "Is Dr. Toby Curtis, our world-class behaviorist. The woman standing next to him is Paige Dineen." Paige gave a small wave, "She's normal, and helps us understand social situations that we can't understand. Agent Cabe Gallo of Homeland is our government handler. And I," he gestured to himself, "am Walter O'Brien. I have an IQ of 197, and I am a expert hacker." He paused, unsure of whether to "introduce" the missing member of their team.

"Happy Quinn is the victim." He added tentatively, "She is a mechanical prodigy, and together, we are Scorpion."

Paul Whitmore nodded.

"Tell me more about Miss Quinn," he implored, "Did she have a troubling past? Any history of prostitution, running away, or other issues?"

"Well," Toby began, "She was left in foster care and it didn't fare very well for her. It left her with bad anger issues and emotional walls. Other than that, we don't know of anything else. Why do you ask?"

"We think she may have been kidnapped by Mason Druyea," Whitmore replied, "Basically, he seduces women into hitting the road with him to commit burglary murders. They made a tribe, Druyea and all of his girlfriends, runaways, drug addicts, prostitutes, all females."

"Why would they kidnap Happy?" Paige asked the professors, "She doesn't fit the profile."

Paul cleared his throat in discomfort.

"The leader of this cult prefers… women. He may need some brains for a plan. Other than that, we have no idea."

"Oh, god," Toby muttered, running a hand through his hair.

Footsteps were heard over the hubbub of emergency vehicles as Cabe came darting up to the geniuses.

"LAPD has located the vehicle and is in pursuit."

Toby heaved a sigh of relief and took off after Cabe to get in the team van. Sylvester, Paige, and Walter quickly followed after exchanging phone numbers with the officers and agreeing to meet at the garage. Cabe took the drivers seat and began following the instructions that were ringing over the LAPD walkie he had been loaned. Walter had been about to shout "Step on it, Happy!", but he caught himself, remembering the purpose of their mission. Looking into the eyes of his team mates, he knew they were thinking the same thing.

They followed a police car until they saw the car chase. Toby gasped as he recognized the car.

"That's it!" he shouted, catching the entire team off guard. Cabe immediately swerved out of the way as the police man blocked the only exit out of the alley. The driver of the minivan swerved at the last instant. He crashed into the side of a building, completely crushing a dumpster. The car burst into flames. Nobody in the Scorpion van, even Walter, could hold back their cries of anguish as they saw the silhouettes of two burning bodies in what had once been the dark green minivan.

Toby threw open the door to the black van and rushed forward to the explosion. Tears were running freely down his face. Walter and Cabe noticed the rash behavior and were quickly at the behaviorist's side, restraining him from moving into the flames.

"Happy!" he cried as he struggled to get free, "Please, let me go."

"Don't struggle, Toby!" Cabe called out, "There is nothing you can do right now."

Toby felt numb. He barely registered Walter and Cabe dragging him back to the van. When Paige put a comforting arm across his shoulders, he fell limp, not feeling any comfort from Paige's grip. Paige could never replace the comfort that Happy could give him, and she was gone, up in flames. Toby heard his friends talking through their next steps of the plan. He heard Paige whispering empty reassurances in his ear. But he didn't listen. He let the tears fall for the short ride to the Scorpion headquarters.

* * *

"Was it Happy?" Toby broke his silence, surprising everyone in the room. The question referred to the car crash. Only two bodies had been found in the car, both female. The hope was that Happy had been the person that escaped the car.

"The lab results are inconclusive so far," Paul replied, "All we know is that the explosion in the car was caused by acetone peroxide, which is highly explosive and can be set up by a small shock, like the crash."

"Happy would have been able to figure that out," Toby murmured absentmindedly, "She could have smelt it and known."

Paul took a breath and continued.

"So while we wait, I thought I could catch you up on what we know about this cult so far. But first, let me introduce you to the rest of my team."

"We have Michael and Andrew over there," a African American and a stocky man waved at the team, "Liz is another agent who will be helping out with the case," the woman carrying a large stack of files labeled "Druyea" looked up and smiled, "and Karen is our criminal behaviorist." Toby looked up at this comment.

"Okay, fine, down to business now, please?" Walter retorted with impatience, pulling out his laptop. Paige nudged him in the gut as a warning and shot an apologetic look to the officers. Thankfully, nobody seemed offended and got right down to business.

"As you know," Liz began when a picture of a crazy looking man appeared in the presentation screen, "We believe Happy was kidnapped by a cult. It is led by a sociopath named Mason Druyea. We suspect he was in charge by what we found at the crime scene." Liz held up an evidence bag containing five carved wooden pieces. They reminded Toby of Linkin' Logs.

An alert appeared in the corner of Walter's laptop as he recieved an email labeled, "Druyea Case Pathology Report". By the looks on his friends' face, they had also recieved similar news. The room fell silent as Paul volunteered to open the files. He let out a sigh of relief as he read the notes.

"Happy was not in the vehicle when the explosives went off," Paul said, slightly grinning as he saw Toby visibly relax, "Pull up the files on Tarah Depouly and Linda Marquee. Now that you are caught up, we can get to work on catching the perpetrators."

"I guess," Sylvester started, "the best way to find out where they could have taken Happy would be to use the Angels and Devils Theory, which is an algorithm that tests the most probable escape routes for the culprits."

"That's settled," Cabe commanded, "Sylvester, run your analysis and find the most probable places they may be hiding out. Walter, check on everyone's accounts for suspicious activity. We need to get all of the information possible on Mason Druyea, his family, Depouly and Marquee for Toby to psychoanalyze."

Toby almost instantly became alert and ready to work. He blinked his eyes and felt the grief he had felt moments before fade to fire, ready to catch the bastard that landed the love of his life in danger.

"Officer Whitmore," Cabe continued, "I hope you don't mind me taking charge of this case. I'm sure you've been warned about our team and authority." Paul nodded and turned to his team, most of whom were still waiting for verification and orders

"You heard the man!" Paul shouted, "Gather information. Michael and Andrew, I need you to speak to forensics about any information they gathered from both scenes of the crime. Everyone else, continue researching until we receive further leads. All orders from Agent Cabe Gallo should be treated as if they were my own."

Everyone nodded and set about their tasks. Paul reached into his bag and obtained an evidence bag.

"Dr. Curtis," he called. Toby looked up.

"Just Toby is fine," he replied.

"We found this at the crime scene. Forensics was able to determine it belonged to you quickly, so it was able to be released." Paul unwrapped the object in the bag, revealing the popular gray fedora that Happy had gotten Toby for Christmas three years before. The grin on Toby's face grew as he was handed the hat. He placed it on his head with flourish, which gained a few quiet snickers from across the room.

"I'm back," Toby stated, voice still slightly shaky, "Let's catch these fools."

* * *

**If you haven't watched Numb3rs, you should. It's on Netflix :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lol, I turned my radio on to write this and Pharell's "Happy" was playing…**

**The stars have aligned, my friends…**

**Sorry about the wait. Fanfiction's doc manager was having problems, and I had to suffer the consequences.**

*****If you didn't notice in the summary, I noted that the last chapter has been changed so that there are no Numb3rs characters. I wanted people who are watching the show to be able to read the story and not have any spoilers (I'm sorry for anyone who read the first chapter unedited, the damage is done and I apologize).*****

**With that said, enjoy chapter 2!**

* * *

Happy launched herself to her feet the moment she was released from her restraints. Normal people would need a moment to remember the moments that had led up to a catastrophic event, but Happy's photographic memory made it impossible to forget. Even after suffering a minor concussion, her brain was still as sharp as a tack.

Her first instinct upon seeing her captors was to switch into offense. With precision trained from long nights in foster homes, Happy threw a punch that broke one girl's nose and another that was sure to leave the other girl with a nasty shiner. She whipped around to the first girl for a rebound, but froze as a barrel of a gun was forced between her eyes.

"Come with me to see the prophet," the girl snarled, "and no one gets hurt."

Weighing the circumstances, Happy concluded that the man with the gun always wins. The chances of dodging a bullet and escaping were very slim at this close of a range. She slowly raised her hands above her head and nodded in compliance as the girl lowered the gun from her forehead. The second girl grabbed Happy's hands and braced them behind her back, leading her deeper into the hideout.

The captors introduced themselves as they walked, but Happy didn't pay close attention. Instead, she took the opportunity to figure out as much as possible about where she was being held captive. They stepped through big piles of hay and feed. Clucking drifted from nests in the rafters. The space seemed very large, but cluttered. Happy furrowed her brow as she noticed three sofas- which were broken in half- a smashed television, cattle rigging, and a mannequin head.

Looking out the window of the barn, Happy realized the sun was just starting to rise. It was eleven o'clock when she had been kidnapped and it was probably about five o'clock now. That meant she was, at most, 6 hours out of LA. She stored this information away to be used later.

Happy was thrown out of her thoughts as she was shoved through a flimsy-looking doorway. The air was thick with the smell of marijuana, alcohol, and other substances she was frightened to name. Looking forward, Happy stood face-to-face with a medium sized man with long, unkempt brown hair. His lips were curved in a sickening scowl.

The man grabbed her by the wrist and Happy gasped. He looked her over, scrutinizing her every curve like a falcon observing his next kill. Happy froze, holding her breath until the man shoved her back.

"I was only planning on using her for her brain," the man hissed in a seducing tone, "But I'm quite impressed by her body now that I see it in person."

Anger was practically radiating off of Happy.

"You will not touch me," she growled, "And I won't do anything for you."

The man rolled his eyes and pulled a gun from his back pocket. Happy, taken aback, took a step backwards into the girls (whose names were Tiffany and Martha, as she had overheard) that had originally brought her here.

"Happy, Happy, Happy," he slurred, "How about now?" The man flashed a devilish grin at the surprise on the mechanic's face. Happy nodded in far and, once again, put her hands behind her head. The man's "grin" grew.

"The name is Druyea, Mason Druyea," the man began, "and I am the man who will save this earth. The only way to save your soul is to listen to every word that I say."

Of course, Happy didn't believe a word of his title, but she nodded. Tiffany and Martha led her to the corner of the room. She spotted an old, dusty dinosaur computer with a flimsy folding chair in front of it. Her captors forced Happy down into the chair and bound her to it by her ankles. They then tied the chair to the leg of the table that held the computer, leaving Happy tightly trapped between the chair and the desk. Her hands were left free. Instinctively, Happy bent down to start the computer. She was impressed when it started up. Usually, a computer as old as this one could only work with meticulous care and maintenance, which had obviously been neglected by her captors. Mason approached her from behind and started stroking her hair. Happy tensed. Toby was the only person she ever let have intimate contact with her, and that never went further than the occasional kiss. Mason chuckled.

"All you need to do," he insinuated, "is use that sexy genius mind of yours to hack into the LA Regional Bank and shut down the security systems. Then, transfer all of the money onto this credit card," he handed her a blue rectangular card, "In amounts small enough to be untraceable."

"But that's impossible!" Happy countered, "Banks have layers and layers of firewalls and defense systems to track every penny that is extracted from their systems. I'm not a hacker."

"But you work with hackers," he hinted, "Walter O'Brien and the child, Ralphyboy?" Happy shivered at the thought of her friends in danger. She turned to the computer and sighed.

"With the age of this computer, it may take me a while," she agreed, "but I'll try."

Mason planted a smacking kiss on the top of Happy's head and grinned.

"Take your time," he whispered, "A bullet will go through your head if your hands leave the keyboard."

Happy tensed and fought the tears that were surfacing. She was being held captive by some crazy madman and his girlfriends. Her body throbbed from the pain of various injuries, and a splitting headache was beginning to surface, courtesy of a concussion. She had to hack to save her life- which was not her specialty, and she had no way of communicating with her friends.

_Wait,_ Happy's thoughts stopped in their tracks, _I have a computer. I can communicate with the team._

Happy put her fingers to the keys, formulating a plan. _Maybe,_ she thought,_ just maybe this will work. It better, because my life is depending on it now._

* * *

Walter put his head in his heads. He had been staring at the screen for almost eight hours straight now and still had no leads. He had been tasked with trying to find a link to Mason Druyea over the internet. So far, he had only had one lead, but the code was so poorly written that it made no sense. The IP address of the server the code was sent from a public library in Texas, which was the last place Druyea was located. The only reassurance in the evidence was that Mason was obviously bad with computers.

"Walter," Paige said from behind him. Paige had been put in charge of communications between LAPD and Scorpion. She had the highest intellect in the area of social standards, so Cabe immediately put her up to it.

"Paige," Walter responded in annoyance, "Yes, I understand that we are all under a lot of emotional stress right now. No, I will not stop and eat. I can't eat when Happy's life could be in danger."

"Actually, that's not why I came over here." Walter turned and looked at Paige questioningly. Her brow was furrowed in thought.

"What if Druyea didn't kidnap Happy for ransom?" Paige began, "I mean, we know from the things you found earlier that Mason Druyea is not good with computers. Maybe he kidnapped Happy to use her."

At this point, Cabe, Toby, and Sylvester had all wandered over. They listened, putting the pieces of the puzzle together piece by piece.

"Why would they have kidnapped Happy, though?" Cabe pointed out, "If they really wanted a good hacker, shouldn't they have gone for Walter? Or even Sylvester?"

"Druyea only hires women to be in his cult," Toby explained, "His case shows he obviously has problems about being dominant, which explains why he is trying to play god. To bring another male figure into his cult would be like bringing another "god" into it. It makes sense!"

Walter turned back to his screen.

"We need to check databases, anywhere for code that may be similar to Happy's style of programming. Toby, I need you to go through Happy's laptop to find us some examples. Sylvester, run an analysis on the most probable spots Happy may try to contact us. I'll…"

Walter's voice trailed off as he noticed a file in his email. It was from the LA Regional Bank. _That's strange,_ Walter wondered, _I use Bank America…_ Paige, Toby, and Sylvester peeked over his shoulder as he clicked to open the email.

"Wait, is that a bank statement," Sylvester asked, "For… -insert string of numbers- dollars?"

"Last time I checked, money wasn't counted with four decimal places," Cabe mumbled.

"What's it from?" Toby asked, hoping to find some evidence.

"Uh…" Walter responded, "The check was made to something called 'cycloneDistress'."

* * *

"'cycloneDistress'..." Mason pondered, "What's that?"

"It's a virus I'm implementing in the security software," Happy replied, keeping a straight tone. Toby had given the team lessons on how to keep a poker face in various stressful situations. The lessons were paying off.

"What will it do?" Druyea asked with far too much enthusiasm. Happy sighed.

"It's a technique that storms and clogs the servers with technical issues, and then finds a proper point to enter the bank's databases," Happy replied. She clicked enter and said a small prayer that her plan worked.

* * *

"An IP address!" Walter exclaimed, nearly falling out of his seat, "-insert string of numbers-! Happy sent us her location!"

"Well, then trace it!" Toby shouted, "I'll call LAPD."

"Already done," Cabe said as he closed his phone, "They're on their way."

"This says that the computer's servers are based out of Hildeway Ranch," Walter announced.

"I used to take horse riding lessons there," Paige commented, "They closed in April."

"Which makes it the perfect place for a kidnapping," Toby replied, "Not yet so run down that it's impossible to get electricity, but abandoned, nonetheless."

Cabe grabbed his coat and badge. The rest of the team followed suit.

"Hildeway is 45 minutes away from here," said Cabe, "But we can make it in 20 minutes with a police escort."

Walter nodded.

"You guys, get our gear ready," he commanded, "I'll send Happy a message so she knows we're on our way."

Everyone nodded and set about their tasks, determined to not let anything else go wrong.

* * *

Happy almost laughed out loud in relief when she got the message. Her genius mind immediately recognized Morse code within the pattern of ones and zeroes the computer was spitting out at her.

-WE ARE COMING- it read -ETA 20 M.- The computer spit out a line of binary that Happy didn't recognize as Morse code before reading one last message.

-SCORPION-

Happy could hear Druyea yelling loudly on his cellphone behind her. He had sent Martha back into LA to stock up on groceries.

"What do you mean they found you?" He barked, "I ordered you to get what we needed and leave the store. Why would you go back in?"

There was a pause.

"I don't care that you forgot bread! You just gave us away again!"

Happy was startled when Druyea snapped his cellphone in half. He turned to Tiffany.

"Martha has just killed herself," he snarled, "We have to get out of here before the police find us."

"Yes, master," Tiffany uttered in shock. She rushed over Happy with a knife and began sawing away at her restraints.

"Forget about the girl!" shouted Druyea. He approached the computer with a tortured grin on his lip. Happy flinched away from the bat he held in an unbreakable grip.

Happy winced as Druyea brought the bat down on the computer with enough strength to snap it in two. She screamed as the bat hurled towards her temple and the world went black.

* * *

**The reason I put insert string of numbers is because the program automatically deletes long strings of numbers.**

**This story was probably riddled with problems. Sorry about that!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the final chapter! I hope you guys liked this story. I probably am not going to be doing much more writing after this story. If I do, it will definitely just be one-shots. This venture has made me realize I enjoy the actual reading part more than the writing part.**

**Yes, I am a wimp.**

**I just realized, in earlier chapters, I may have referred to Toby as a "psychologist". I am correcting my mistake now by saying Toby is a PSYCHIATRIST! HARVARD TRAINED!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The team pulled up about 200 feet from the abandoned barn. Taking in their surroundings, they saw that the area seemed completely abandoned. There was no sign of life to be seen, aside from the occasional squirrel or bird. No wonder no one had thought to look this place over.

"We need to try and communicate with Happy again," Cabe suggested, "Walter, any luck?"

"None," Walter replied dejectedly. He had spent the entire ride to the farm analyzing the computer that belonged to the IP address that Happy had sent him. They were hoping that, should the computer be somewhat up-to-date, they could hack into its webcam or microphone and get a better idea of the situation.

"The computer is old," Sylvester explained, "Something you might find at Goodwill."

"Well, then we will just play it by ear," Cabe responded.

A sleek police car pulled up alongside the black Scorpion van. Its sirens were switched off in order to keep from raising alarm. Cabe rolled down the window.

"The computer is too out of date to get a video feed," Cabe relayed to Officer Paul, "We are going to have to do this the old fashioned way."

Officer Paul nodded.

"I only want to take one of your men in," said Paul, "We cannot distribute firearms to your team and can only cover one member." The geniuses nodded in understanding.

"We should send Toby in," Sylvester suggested, "I mean, Happy is his girlfriend, and he's a doctor."

"No!" Officer Paul responded sharply, "It is never a good idea to let someone closely connected to the victim into the line of fire. Emotions tend to get in the way of better judgement."

"Perfect," Toby muttered, rolling his eyes, "Ignore the Harvard MD and send in Walter."

"Actually," Cabe responded, "That's a very good idea. Out of all of you, Walter is the least susceptible to emotions," he turned to Walter, "I don't mean that in a bad way."

"Yes," Walter replied, strapping on a bulletproof vest handed to him by one of the police officers, "With my low EQ, this is the most efficient way to go about rescuing Happy."

Sylvester, Cabe, and Paige whispered rushed well-wishes to Walter before Toby approached the genius.

"Keep me in touch," the shrink murmured, "You wouldn't understand, but I need her, Walter."

Walter stood back and got a good look at the shrink. He had not noticed the toll that this mission had taken on Toby. His face looked haunted. His eyes lacked their usual glint. It was almost as if Toby's charisma had been stolen away with Happy. Walter, though not the most emotionally literate, knew how hard it was to see a loved one in danger. Walter planted a reassuring hand on Toby's shoulder.

"Maybe I don't understand," Walter began, "But you and I both know that we will do everything in our power to get Happy back." Walter paused for a moment, choosing his words carefully.

"But," he continued slowly, "You need to prepare yourself for the worst. I understand how much she means to you, but we both know that anything could happen." Toby nodded.

"It's all I can think about," Toby replied sullenly, "Do well, Walter. Stay safe."

"O'Brien," Officer Paul interrupted. Walter and Toby turned towards the man. Paul nodded and gestured towards the building. With one last look of reassurance, Walter split up from the group.

Tension began to build as the officers approached the building. Four teams of three were being sent in, one on each side. Walter was entering towards the front of the building and was ordered to stay behind the officers at all times. The area was silent.

"On my count…" Paul whispered, "One, two, three!"

Walter and the other two police officers broke through the door of the barn. The officers held their guns ready. Walter took a step back, staying behind the officers as he had been instructed.

"LAPD! Put your hands up!"

Walter heard the shouts of the officers entering on all four sides of the barn. He immediately took in his surroundings. The first thing that stood out to Walter was a long line of extension cords running towards the back of the barn. He quietly gestured to the wires and the small team started following them. They travelled cautiously, being mindful of every step they took.

The wires led to a spacious room reeking of smoke and alcohol. Walter curled his nose in disgust. He continued to take in the his surroundings, and gasped when he saw what lay in the corner.

Happy's slim figure was slumped next to a destroyed computer. Blood ran from a long cut across the side of her head. Around the wound was a sickly purple bruise. Noticing the bat laying at her side, Walter assumed that Druyea had destroyed the computer before hitting Happy across the head. Walter closed his eyes and took a deep breath to keep from running up to help his injured friend. Moments later, he heard four calls of "Clear!" from the officers. Druyea was nowhere to be found.

Walter turned to Paul and he gave the genius a small nod of permission. Walter rushed forward and fell to Happy's side, grasping at her neck for a pulse. He felt fluttering under his fingertips and noticed Happy's chest rising and falling unevenly. Walter pulled a pocketknife out of his back pocket and began sawing away at the constraints that bound her ankles.

"Get Toby!" Walter commanded the police officers. They nodded and rushed off to alert the team. Two of the officers knelt down beside Walter and helped him move Happy from the chair to the floor. The pounding of footsteps grew louder as the rest of the team ran into the room. Toby cried out in anguish.

"Don't!" he shouted. Walter and the other officers froze.

"Don't move her!" Toby fell to Happy's side and threw Walter out of the way, "If she has an injury to the vertebrae or head, you could be making it worse."

The room fell silent as Toby examined Happy's wounds. The first thing he did was check for swelling around her head wound. He then checked her eyelids for dilation.

"The swelling is alarmingly large and needs treatment," Toby rambled, "Her right pupil is larger than her left, which is a symptom of a bad concussion. I don't even need to see the rest of her injuries to conclude we need to call 911."

Hearing this, everyone sprang into action. Officer Paul pulled out his radio and rang for the EMT. Walter and Cabe worked to clear a path for the paramedics to bring a stretcher through. Sylvester and a couple of the officers made their way outside to greet the paramedics, and Paige and Toby stayed with Happy, trying to get her to wake up.

"Come on, Happy," Toby pleaded, his hand tightly grasping hers, "I know you probably can't hear me right now, but you need to wake up." He paused for a moment as though waiting for a reply. He sighed when no reply came. His fingers found her wrist once again, becoming more flustered as he realized her pulse was still light and uneven.

"Toby," Paige began carefully, "Just step back for a moment. Happy needs you to be strong."

"It's not like she can hear me anyways!" Toby countered. He opened his mouth to continue but was cut off by the sound of sirens.

Moments later, paramedics rushed into the room at the back of the barn, led by the rest of the team. Toby took a step back as a stretcher was brought in.

"She has severe swelling from a blow to the head," Toby rambled, his voice shaking, "Breathing and heart rate are light and uneven. Her right pupil is enlarged- more than the left."

One of the paramedics did a cursory run over of Happy's injuries while noting down what Toby had told him on a small notepad.

"Thank you very much, sir," the paramedic replied, "We will take it from here." They finished strapping Happy down and raced her towards the ambulance. Toby trailed closely behind.

The rest of the team followed the paramedics and Happy out of the barn, leaving LAPD to collect information about the crime scene. They met up with Toby, who was being told off by a paramedic, at the Scorpion van.

"What do you mean 'immediate family only'!" Toby shouted, "None of her immediate family is here, moron!"

"With the severity of the situation, we can't have anyone getting in the way," the paramedic explained, trying to placate the distraught psychiatrist.

"Toby," Paige stated reassuringly, "These paramedics will do just fine getting Happy to the hospital." She grabbed his upper arm, leading him to into the van where everyone else waited. Toby was silent, too emotionally worn to put up a fight.

Toby sat next to Sylvester, staring out the window for the entire trip. The entire car was silent as the geniuses began to cope with the rush of relief that Happy was in safe hands.

* * *

Happy was released from the hospital two days later. The doctors were able to conclude that there would be no lasting effects from Happy's injuries. When she arrived at the hospital, they found out that Happy had not only a moderate concussion, but also a twisted ankle and bruised rib, along with many other bruises and scratches from her struggle. It took Happy over an hour to regain consciousness. When she did wake, she was very upset that she had been taken to the hospital, but understood the severity of the problem as her mind was working slower than usual. After pulling some strings and using the "doctor card", Toby was given permission to stay with Happy overnight. This made her hospital stay slightly more enjoyable, but the mechanic was still overjoyed when she was told she could go home.

A week after getting back to the garage, Happy was starting to feel like normal again. Toby had been very careful to make sure she couldn't get her hands on any power tools. Her dad strictly banned her from working at his shop until she was cleared by the doctor to work again. She had been put on rest from working with Scorpion and was confined to the garage. Finally, Toby gave her permission to start working small jobs with the team, keeping away from the action side of the business.

The kidnapping had brought Toby and Happy even closer. They had always been very comfortable with each other. They had started dating on Christmas of 2015. Even though they refrained from PDA and usually didn't make their relationship very obvious, the team knew that they had developed a relationship beyond friendship. That's why after two weeks after Happy's return home, they were not surprised when Toby and Happy left the garage early to catch dinner and a movie. Nobody said a word.

The garage was silent when the couple returned. Walter and Sylvester had already turned in for the night and Paige had taken Ralph home to get some sleep before school the next day. Toby grinned in pleasure. Everything was going as planned so far.

"Alright," Happy whispered, "I'm going to bed. Thanks for a good night."

Toby took a deep breath and gathered his courage once again.

"Wait," he sputtered, "I need to talk to you about something."

"Spit it out then," Happy replied impatiently, "I'm exhausted,"

"Well," Toby began, leading Happy towards the Scorpion sign, "Recently, I've been thinking a lot about… our relationship."

Happy stopped walking, her heart pounding out of her chest.

"What do yo-"

"No, don't," Toby stopped her. He pulled her along the last few steps to where they stood underneath the brightly lit Scorpion sign. He took her hands in his.

"I know you are not a sappy, Hallmark card type of woman," Toby began, "But, everything that has happened lately has really made me consider my life and how quickly things can go south. We have known each other for years, and we've been dating for three of them. I know that your past makes it hard to accept people into your heart. I understand that you are scared. But, honestly, I am terrified. I grew up in a broken household. My fiance left me at the altar. My mom committed suicide and my father followed suit. I know that life can change in a blink of an eye, and there is no time to waste."

Toby reached into his pocket. The small box had been weighing him down all evening, and he was partially thrilled and partially terrified to be presenting it. He flipped the top of the cube open, revealing a simple stainless steel ring. Instead of being decorated with bright and flashy jewels like traditional engagement rings, this one was adorned with delicate engraved details. Towards the center of the ring was a circle of woven steel with bronze, creating an impressive and beautiful hue. Since the ring was made out of steel instead of gold or silver, Happy would be able to wear it while working. Happy's free hand flew to her mouth, stifling a gasp of surprise.

"I know you have always said that that tools never let you down and people do. But, I think that we have both concluded that I am the biggest tool in all of LA."

This earned a small giggle from Happy, who was struggling to keep tears from surfacing. She had gotten used to letting her emotions show from dating Toby, but this mixed feeling of excitement, fear, and relief was strange. It felt different, but at the same time, absolutely right.

"So," Toby moved, sinking down on one knee, "I guess what I'm asking is I can't wait any longer. I can't just be_ a_ tool. I want to be _your_ tool. I want to make our relationship official before it's too late." Toby grinned.

"Will you, Happy-freaking-Quinn, make me the happiest I have ever been, and marry me?"

* * *

**Sorry, that ending was a bit rushed. I'm not the best writer, so word vomit is usually the best way to go.**

**The part about Toby's back story with his parents is not necessarily what really happened, but it's kind of what I assumed might of happened after Toby told Happy his mom was bipolar and he was unable to help them in "Talismans".**

**I hope you guys liked this story! Until next time!**


End file.
